


It's the simple things

by CursiveLetters



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: (I know it's far past Christmas shush), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Monika isn't a crazy bastard in this, gender-neutral protagonist, im not sorry, its all fluff near the end, let them be H A P P Y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursiveLetters/pseuds/CursiveLetters
Summary: Sayori has been outgoing and excitable since they were young yet that has slowly changed as they got older.However it was always near Christmas that she'd seen more genuinely happy as if it reminded her of simpler times.





	It's the simple things

**Author's Note:**

> W A R N I N G: There are mentions of depression 
> 
> (I don't write often, in fact not at all so do be gentle)

Sayori was...intense during Christmas. 

 

Not to say it was bad, as you were used to this 'burning passion' she possessed during this holiday.

"Natsuki are you sure you can reach?" Monika worryingly watched as the pink haired girl strained herself to put the strings of lights on the hook.She huffed and jumped on the chair slightly and successfully placed the light on the hook.She jumps off the chair and smiles, proud of her small victory.

it was technically Monika's idea to do a bake sale although Sayori was the one who decided to make it more festive.No one was against it but you don't think they were prepared for how into Christmas she was.

"MC!" you jumped and turned to see Sayori wearing reindeer antlers with bells attached to the ends.You'd be lying if you said it wasn't adorable especially with the smile that adorned her face.Her smile quickly disappeared when she grabbed a hold of your face and brought you to her eye level."I need your height" before you could even say a word she drags you out of the classroom and beside the door.

"Why don't you just use a chair?" You ask as she untangles the strew of lights.

"Because the chairs are attached to the desks, what's the point of dragging it out here when I have you" She motions for you to pick her up and you comply, lifting her by the waist.She hums a tune and attaches the strew of lights above the doorway.

"Gotta admit, it's nice" You put her down and admire the soft glow the lights give off.

"It's going to be busy, think we can handle it" She turns to you, a playful smirk on her face, one you haven't seen in a long while.You return the smirk and chuckle.

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle"

 

Sayori was right when she said it would be busy.The classroom was full of people talking, eating all around bustling, something you didn't really expect.

Monika, being quite popular with everyone, was talking with a group of friends.Yuri was helping Natsuki with the baked goods, sometimes greeting the people near or whispering something to the small girl next to her.Sayori however had disappeared, perhaps talking to others somewhere else.

You watched everyone bustle for a short while before deciding to exit the class as you weren't being much help.You scurried out of the room into the hallway that was practically empty safe for the few people talking with each other near the door.Still no Sayori which was weird considering she wasn't one to back out of a chance to talk with people, especially classmates.

You leaned against the wall and looked down at your phone '6:45' was glowing on your screen.You put your phone back in your pocket with a yawn and look back into the class.It was beginning to calm down but there was still a couple of people walking about.You close your eyes and let out the breath you didn't even know your holding.

"Mc?" Sayori stands next to you, the reindeer antlers was gripped tightly in her hands.She looked tired and worried as you rubbed your eyes.

"Where have you been?" You furrow your brows and she laughs but it sounded strained.

"I was just wandering around, but what are you doing? You look tired" You nod and push off the wall.

"I didn't sleep well last night so there's that, I'll be fine, the little shindig seems to be ending soon" She looks at you for a second more then disappeared into the classroom.  
She comes out a minute later in her winter coat and smiles sweetly.

"Come on" She begins her stroll towards the school entrance and you quickly jog to catch up with her.

"The bake sale isn't--"

"I asked Monika if we could leave early cause of how tired you were, she said yeah" She smiled and started her route to your house.You noticed how she still held her antlers tightly as if she was nervous about something.You've started to focus more on the small things she does since the talk about her depression a month back

You've noticed how she fidgets when nervous and fiddles with the hem of her school uniform, how she tends to mess with her hair a lot or chew the inside of her cheek.It was small things that wouldn't conjure much thought to any other but you knew better.

"What's wrong?" She notably froze up for a second then let out a sigh into the cold air.

"Can't hide much from you can I?" She giggled you begin to slow your walk, worried by the way she responded."When I left during the bake sale I was thinking...about when I told you about my depression" 

Oh. You weren't expecting her to bring that up.

"You can tell me anything you know that" She looks down at the snow ridden pavement.

"I know, I was just thinking about it and then I started to think about when I started becoming depressed and why then it sort of just snowballed from there" She looked blankly ahead.

"What do you mean snowballed?" This conversation was making you anxious as you started to realize how calm she was despite the subject.

"I started thinking about...how useless all of this is, how useless my life is" You stopped dead in your tracks and stared her down.

"Sayori..."

"I know you don't like when I talk like this, I'm sorry" You started walking again albeit way slower then before.It was silent and filled with tension.You weren't sure what to do at this time.

"I know I may not be the best with handling this kind of stuff" She glances up at you and waits for you to continue."But I really do care about you Sayori, I love you" That had come out more smooth then you expected, leading to her pressing into her coat to cover her reddened face."and I'm not going to say that I know what your going through because I don't but I promise you that I'll help you in any way I can.Your depression may not leave today or tomorrow or the day after but even then, I'll stay by your side every step of the way" You turn to her smiling but faltered when you see that she had stopped her walk.

You return to Sayori, lowering to her level.You couldn't see her face due to the apricot strands blocking your view but she was shaking and sniffling.She lifted her head, vigorously wiping her tears as she did so.She didn't say anything and instead wrapped her arms around you in a tight embrace.She was still crying but as you returned the hug she began to calm down, her small sobs turning into shaky breaths.

It took a minute or to, both of you standing in the snow, the cold bothering neither of you at this point.She had muttered something incoherent into your chest then let you go.There was a smile on her face, small but genuine.She puts the antlers onto your head and grabs a hold of your hand and walks you to your house.

You were surprised when she walked to your stopped at the door and immediately turned around, a hushed goodbye escaping her lips.You grab ahold of her wrist and while she was trying to find excuses as to why she couldn't, the fact that she was following you back to the door without hesitation was enough of an answer.

So now you were both sitting in front of the tv in pyjamas (or rather you were in pyjamas while she wore a shirt or yours and jogging pants), hot chocolate in hand.It's been a while since you've hanged out with each other after school, far to long if you were being honest.

While you were deep in thought you happened to be staring at the girl beside you.It was only when she turned to look back at you that you snapped out of your stupor.She had gotten closer, you had realized, your gaze shifting from her eyes to her lips for a mere second.

She noticed.

Her ocean blue eyes were sparkling with... something, curiosity, uncertainty perhaps? You weren't really sure and as she was getting closer it was more difficult to focus on the thought.She had her entire body facing you, her arms infront of her as she leaned in, her mug long forgotten beside her.

The kiss was gentle, sweet, simple as she backed away, your noses brushing against each other.There was an undetermined staring contest between the two of you before she covered her burning face with a groan and sat back down on her heels.

You would have joked, laughed even, at the situation at hand if you yourself weren't as red as a tomato.Here you were, to dorks sitting in the middle of a living room, face red and lips tingling from the short lasting kiss.You tried to gently pry her hands away but she only squeaked and pressed her face more into her palms.

"Sayori" You whisper and she sighs before slowly, almost fearfully, lowering hers hands.She gasped at the sight of you not even centimetres away from her.It was dead silent again as if you were playing a game of ghost town.It was such a simple thing, an innocent thing yet it felt as though this was a do or die situation if the beating of your heart was any indication.

You leaned in this time, as did she.

The kiss was longer, held a heavier meaning.You both were clearly nervous but it melted away as quick as it came.By the end you two were blushing idiots just sitting there and grinning like something amazing had dawned on you.

you didn't say anything when she shuffled into your lap and all but nuzzles into you, her face hidden in the crook of your neck but even then you could tell she was a flustered mess.Your fingers traced shapes on the small of her back, a content hum escaping her while her eyes flutter close. She gave a kiss on the corner of your mouth before immediately hiding her face under your chin.

It was short, sweet, simple and you didn't mind.Sometimes the simpler things are the most enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an excuse to right fluff for Sayori (She's to precious honestly)


End file.
